Uciekaj, jak najdalej
by FromUnderworld
Summary: Hermiona Granger jedzie z rodzicami na wakacje do Włoch. Jeszcze nie wie, że spotka ją tam tragedia... i nie tylko. Alec x Hermione


**Hermiona Granger wraz z rodzicami jedzie na wakacje do Włoch. Nie wie, co ją tam spotka...**

**Nie posiadam żadnych praw autorskich. To tylko fanfiction.**

**(Troszkę zbetowałam.)**

To były najbardziej nietypowe wakacje, jakie Hermiona Granger kiedykolwiek przeżyła. Wraz z rodzicami pojechała do Włoch, do uroczej mieściny o nazwie Volterra. Któregoś dnia zwiedzania, niespodziewanie pojawiła się w zabytkowym muzeum kobieta. Nieziemsko piękna kobieta. Przy tym nienaturalnie blada. Hermiona, jako bardzo inteligentna dziewczyna, od razu wiedziała, że coś jest nie tak.

- Drodzy państwo, pozwólcie, że zaprowadzę was do miejsca, które nie każdy ma okazję obejrzeć - powiedziała kobieta aksamitnym głosem.

- Chodź, Hermiono, to może być wspaniała okazja - rzekła pani Granger i pociągnęła córkę oraz męża za "przewodniczką".

Hermiona niechętnie poszła. Jednakże przeczuwała, że nic dobrego z tego nie wyniknie. Jej kobieca intuicja rzadko zawodziła.

Kobieta poprowadziła kilkunastu turystów w stronę dziwnych korytarzy. Pomiędzy murami było tak zimno, że ludzie domyślili się, że kierują się ku podziemiom. Wnętrze było ozdobione w nowoczesnym stylu w połączeniu ze starożytnym, co uzyskało nadzwyczaj ładny wygląd.

Hermiona jako uczennica szkoły magii i czarodziejstwa Hogwart, mająca po tych wakacjach uczęszczać do szóstej klasy w tejże szkole, wiedziała, że coś jest nie tak. Za dużo książek przeczytała, żeby być na tyle naiwna. Zresztą, będąc przyjaciółką Harry'ego Pottera łatwo wpadała w kłopoty, co równało się z poznawaniem różnych czarno magicznych rzeczy.

- Wycofajmy się - szepnęła do rodziców.

- Kochanie - uśmiechnął się pan Granger. - Czego się boisz? To tylko krótka wycieczka.

Kiedy doszli do wielkich, ozdobionych złotem drzwi, kobieta powiedziała:

- Zapraszam państwa do środka.

Uchyliła je dla turystów i wpuściła do środka, mrugając zalotnie.

Sala, do której weszli była olbrzymia i wyłożona jasnym marmurem. Na samym końcu stały trzy trony, na których siedzieli trzej mężczyźni w czarnych pelerynach. Po lewej stronie stali chłopak i dziewczyna, na oko 16-letni. Ona w czarnym płaszczyku, on w czarnym garniturze. Po lewej stali kolejni dwaj mężczyźni z drwiącymi uśmieszkami. Wszyscy byli równie bladzi, co i piękni.

- Zapraszamy państwa na obiad - uśmiechnęła się kobieta, która przyprowadziła turystów.

Podczas, gdy wszyscy ludzie podchodzili do siebie bliżej, Hermiona odsunęła się pod same drzwi i oparła się o nie, przestraszona. Wiedziała, że to się źle skończy. Mówiła. Ale nikt jej jak zwykle nie słuchał.

Jeden ze stojących mężczyzn, najbardziej muskularny, rzucił się na kobietę, stojącą na krańcu ciasnego kręgu. Wywlókł ją pod ścianę i wbił zęby w szyję.

Hermiona już wiedziała.

Wampiry.

Zaraz ją zabiją. Jej rodziców też. Czytała o nich mnóstwo, ale teraz stała tam sparaliżowana i nie wiedziała, co ma robić.

Różdżka, którą trzymała w kieszeni dżinsów zaczęła ją piec niemiłosiernie. Położyła dłoń na jej trzonku i trzymała w pogotowiu.

Starsze wampiry zabiły prawie wszystkich. Zostali jeszcze tylko rodzice Hermiony, ona sama i jakiś starszy mężczyzna. Po chwili i on został rozszarpany.

Hermiona niemalże siedziała na posadzce. Sama zbladła, z nerwów.

- NIE!!! - wrzasnęła, kiedy młoda dziewczyna najpierw zaczęła torturować jej matkę, a potem ją zabiła. Następnie posłała Hermionie kpiące spojrzenie.

Łzy automatycznie stanęły w jej oczach. Mocniej ścisnęła różdżkę. Jej dłonie drżały. Przez łzy zauważyła, że chłopak, prawdopodobnie brat morderczyni jej matki, wpatrywał się w nią. Zauważyła, że jako jedyny nie wypił niczyjej krwi podczas tej "uczty".

Mężczyzna o blond włosach, jeden z siedzących na tronie, podszedł do pana Granger i jednym ruchem wyrwał mu głowę.

- Wy potwory... - szepnęła Hermiona słabym głosem.

Zacisnęła powieki i marzyła, by już nic nie czuć. Chciała umrzeć. Teraz z całego serca pragnęła, by i ją zamordowano. Chciała, by jej krew umazała tę zdecydowanie za czystą podłogę z marmuru.

- Alec - klasnął w dłonie wampir, który siedział na środkowym tronie. - Rezerwowałeś sobie tę dziewczynę na przekąskę. Jest twoja.

- Pozwól, Aro, że załatwię to na osobności - odparł chłopak.

Podbiegł w niesamowicie szybkim tempie do Hermiony, wziął ją na ręce i wybiegł z sali.

Nie miała ochoty z nim rozmawiać. Jego pobratymcy zamordowali jej rodziców.

Parę sekund później dziewczyna poczuła, że Alec delikatnie kładzie ją na zimnej posadzce.

- Przepraszam - szepnął.

- Za co? - zapytała dobitnie Hermiona, nadal zaciskając powieki. - Za to, że jeszcze żyję?

- Za to, że musiałaś na to patrzeć.

Nic nie odpowiedziała.

- Błagam, uciekaj stąd.

Hermiona otworzyła oczy. Spojrzała w jego czarne tęczówki. Był głodny.

- Słucham?

- Uciekaj. Jak najdalej.

- Dlaczego mnie oszczędziłeś? Miałeś mnie zabić, prawda? Dlaczego tego nie zrobiłeś? Chcę umrzeć.

Alec usiadł obok niej, chwycił dłoń dziewczyny i położył w miejscu na swojej klatce piersiowej, gdzie powinno bić serce. Ale nie biło.

- Może i moje serce jest martwe, ale my, wampiry, łatwiej doznajemy trwałych uczuć. Ja w ciągu kilku minut potrafiłem się w tobie zakochać. Dlatego nie chcę, żebyś umarła. Nie chcę, żebyś odeszła, ale musisz to zrobić. Dla twojego własnego dobra.

Jego słodki oddech owiał jej twarz i nieco ukoił ból. Już nie płakała, łzy same przestały spływać.

- Więc nie pozwól mi odejść - szepnęła i przybliżyła swoją twarz do jego.

Po raz pierwszy w życiu Hermiona poczuła się naprawdę kochana. Może i miała oddanych przyjaciół, ale żaden chłopak nigdy nie wyznał jej tak szczerze uczucia, jak Alec w tej chwili.

Chłopak objął ją i przytulił najczulej, jak potrafił. Nie spodziewał się, że zrozumie miłość Edwarda Cullena do Belli Swan. Teraz rozumiał. Sam się zakochał w śmiertelniczce.


End file.
